The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it may be described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present technology.
Performing a mass flow analysis on exhaust emissions of an engine is often beneficial for diagnosing certain performance issues, as well as for measuring amounts of particulate that may be present in an engine exhaust stream. The integrity of an exhaust emissions sample is an important aspect for the proper testing and measurement of emissions. With certain tests, for example, it is desirable that emission samples are not diluted with ambient air. Thus, an appropriately sealed connection is needed between a source of emissions and any testing equipment.
For vehicles, typical variations in the geometry, profile, and/or tail pipe diameter of an exhaust system may pose problems with respect to the use of a universal adaptor or connection member between a source of exhaust emissions and an emission sampling device or test unit. Further, many vehicles may be provided with optional OEM, aftermarket, or custom exhaust tips for aesthetic or acoustic purposes, which additionally vary the exterior dimensions, making a universal direct connection more difficult.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an improved quick connect testing jig or adaptor for removably coupling a wide variety of vehicle emissions outlets with various testing equipment.